Pulled through time I
by 252020
Summary: After being raised along side with Tom Riddle at an orphanage in the 1930's Dumbledore finally finds a way to pull the now 13yearold Harry Potter back to the time he belongs.To a time where he is all alone, and where the Chamber of Secret is being opened.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue. –Results of the Killing Curse-**

A girl, or rather a young woman, entered a small and rather shabby-looking office, carrying a small child in her arms tightly wrapped in a surprisingly large blue blanket. Her dirty blonde hair was pulled back in a badly done braid and a worn apron almost completely hid her grey dress. She had a small smile on her lips as she looked down at the sleeping child, he couldn't be much older then perhaps a year. When her eyes left the boy and travelled towards a skinny-looking woman sitting behind a desk a few feet away the smile seemed to waver uncertainly. The woman was in her mid thirties but at the moment she appeared much older as her eyes tiredly travelled back and forth on the letter in her hands.

"What is it Martha?" She asked tiredly, sending the other woman a quick glance before they once returned to the apparently troublesome letter.

"This boy, I have never seen him before ma'am." She answered respectfully, glancing down at the child in her arms as she said it to make it clear which child she was talking about. "He was sharing bed with Tom Riddle."

"Let me see him." The matron ordered, walking over to the younger woman, looking down at the small child's soft features. His eyes seemed to carry an almost glowing green colour as they slowly opened to look at the woman and on the left side of his small forehead was an oddly shaped scar, otherwise he seemed to be in perfect shape.

Mrs. Cole blinked a few times, trying to place the child residing in Martha's arms. "How could he possibly have been…" she trailed off quietly when she could not. "Did you find a note or a letter?"

"No ma'am. All I found was a name embroidered on the blanket, Harry J. Potter."

"Strange, and you said you found him with Tom Riddle?"

"Yes, ma'am. I came into check on the young ones since I heard crying. Tom was quiet, of course, only staring at the child, but when I tried to take him away Tom tried to grab a hold of him as if to stop me from taking him. I was quite surprised, as I'm sure you can imagine

"Yes…" she muttered. "And you are sure there wasn't anyone else in there?"

"Yes, ma'am." She answered once again. "I'm quite sure. I even looked out the window and tried to open the door to see if someone had snuck out but it was locked, like it should be."

"It would appear we have yet another orphan on our hands then." She told her, sounding very troubled. "Put him back with Tom and we will ask Mr Zackary to bring up another bed tomorrow."

Little less then ten years later an oddly dressed man with long auburn hair and beard sat down in the same office in front of the same woman. He didn't seem to belong there and his odd cloths seemed to make the matron question the man's sanity something she wasn't quite able to hide.

"I am here, as I told you in my letter, to discuss Tom Riddle and Harry Potter, and the arrangements for their respective features."

"Are you family to either of the boys, Mr Dumbledore?"

"No, I'm afraid not. I'm a teacher and I'm here to offer them a place at my school."

"What school is this then and how come you are interested in Tom and Harry?"

"It's called Hogwarts. And we believe they both possess qualities we are looking for. I have a letter that will explain it all to you, ma'am." And with that he pulled out a blank piece of paper, but Mrs. Cole seemed transfixed by it. After few moments she looked up at Mr Dumbledore.

"It seems to be perfectly in order." He only smiled in response.

"I was wondering if you could tell me anything about Harry Potter's and Tom Riddle's history? I think Tom was born here in the orphanage?"

"Oh yes, that is correct. I had just started here at the orphanage then. New Year's eve, it was, bitter, cold, snowing, you know. Nasty night. We took her in, she gave birth within the hour, dead within another hour." She finished, pouring herself a glass of Gin, silently offering the man one of his own, which he politely declined.

"Did she say anything before she died?" Mr Dumbledore asked. "Anything about the boy's father perhaps?"

"Now, as it happens she did; I remember she said to me, 'I hope he looks like his papa' and I won't lie. She was right to hope it, because she was no beauty- and then she told me he was to be named Tom, for his father, and Marvolo, for her father – yes, I know, funny name. We thought she might have been in the circus, and she told us the boy's surname was to be Riddle. Then she died without saying another word. And so we named him, but no one came looking for the boy. No Tom Riddle, nor any Marvolo."

"And Harry Potter?"

"We don't know anything about him; he just appeared in Tom's bed on all hollow's eve almost ten years ago now. We don't even know if that's his name, but it was the name on the blanket. 'Harry J. Potter' it said. And a nice blanket it was too, didn't seem his parents were in any need of money, no not at all." She finished. Then as an after thought added. "They are both funny boys, they are."

"Yes, I thought they might be." The man offered thoughtfully.

Tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews, I'm glad you all liked it and I hope you will like this chapter too, let me know, eh? The title I have given the fic is just temporary so if you have any better idées let me know. I don't really want the title to have anything to do with time, but for now I suppose it suites the story. Thanks again!

**Chapter One. –Another Time-**

It had been fifty-four years since Albus Dumbledore had first meet the young Lord Voldemort and his friend and twelve years since his downfall, ironically enough caused by a baby carrying the same name as his 'brother'. Young Harry Potter had disappeared the very same night without a trace, just like Tom's friend had done fifty-two years ago. He would have thought James and Lily's son dead if it wasn't for the notification spell he had placed on every member of the Potter and Longbottom families years ago.

Ever since his disappearance Dumbledore had searched for the boy, using every asset he had to his disposal without success. Now, years later, he had found a spell to bring the boy to him, regardless to time and space, the boy would come. He could only pray he would be happy and in good health, hopefully aware of the magical world.

Shaking his head he preformed the spell and a bright light erupted in the headmaster's office at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A light so intense it could nearly have blinded a man if foolish enough to look into the light's centre, in which a thirteen-year-old boy took form. He looked very confused as he looked around the strange room, filled with all sorts of items and paintings.

"Professor?" He asked; his eyes firmly placed on the figure standing behind the enormous claw-footed desk.

"Harry?" Hs voice was nothing but a hoarse whisper, while his eyes shone with worry and recognition. His blue eyes meet Harry's brilliant green ones; eyes which he knew could only belong to two other beings and a scar which could only belong to one other. For the first time in over a century Dumbledore wondered if he was going to faint.

"Harry?" The young wizard repeated confused but soon chose to ignore it, since when was it 'Harry' and not 'Potter'.

"How did I get here, sir?" Tom was probably going ballistic right now, Harry thought as he asked the question. No answer. "Professor?" he tried again to get his attention. This time successfully so.

"Mr Potter. We seem to have found where you belong, at last."

"Pardon me, sir?"

"Your name is Harry James Potter. You are the son of James Potter and Lily Evans Potter."

"I don't care who my parents were, sir." Harry informed him coldly. "They abandoned me, Tom is my family."

"Ah." Dumbledore interrupted. "But they did not. Twelve years ago your mother and father were killed by a dark wizard called Lord Voldemort."

"Both my parents were magical then?" He asked, not seeming the slightest effected by the news, which troubled the old wizard.

"Your mother was a very bright muggleborn witch, you have her eyes but otherwise you look exactly like your father." He informed with a smile. "If I remember correctly you were already rumoured to belong to his family, were you not? I believe Ms Malfoy called you the love child of Philip Potter?"

"It was Ms Crasies, sir. Is this why you brought me here? We really should get down to the hall before the sorting begins."

"You are correct, of course, Harry. But first, allow me to finish my story." He told him softly causing Harry roll his eyes on the inside. So much for Dumbledore not bring prejudiced, he thought dryly but nodded. Dumbledore had always been suspicious about him and Tom, and now only because his family had been murdered by a dark wizard he trusted him?

"Your parents fought against Lord Voldemort which led to the attack on your home. He killed your father died first while your mother ended up begging for your life and by dying for you she created a barrier around you so strong that when Voldemort aimed his wand at you, the killing curse rebound and hit him. Sending you more then fifty years into the past and reducing him to a mare spirit."

"You can't survive the Killing Curse, it is impossible. That's why it was named one of the unforgivables." He stated, looking at the old professor as if he had finally lost it.

"Have you never heard the muggle expression 'Love concurs all'? It was your mother's love that created the barrier."

"I really have to get back to Tom, sir. I don't know how you summoned me, but I'm sure he is quite angry." He told him, deciding it would be useless to argue.

"Ah, yes. Tom would not stop searching for you for days." Dumbledore agreed, thinking back to when the young Slytherin disappeared. "You were the first one to disappear on Hogwarts ground for six centuries. So many rumours travelled around in the castle."

"Sir." Harry called out when he seemed to have gotten lost in his own memory.

"Ah, yes. I suppose you will have to be sorted with the first-years."

"I have already been sorted."

"But not in this time." Dumbledore reminded, his eyes twinkling madly. "Not as the Boy-Who-Lived."

"The boy who lived, professor?"

"You didn't expect to survive a killing curse, defeat the most powerful dark lord in history and not become famous, did you?"

Upon entering the Great Hall the sorting had already started, but Harry didn't give it much interest, instead his eyes were searching the Slytherin table for Tom, but there was indeed no familiar face among them. His table was filled with strangers, some carrying some resemblance to his old housemates, but not many. Allowing his eyes to glide over to the head table he recognised very few of the staff members.

"I'm sorry we are late." Dumbledore called out happily. "You will have to forgive the interruption, Professor McGonagall. But young Harry Potter here will need to be sorted as well."

The second his name was uttered the hall erupted in excited whispers, people craned their necks to see him, some even stood up in hopes of getting a better look at him causing Harry to glance around him in distaste. Suddenly a thought came to him and he looked back at Dumbledore.

"Do you know where I can find Tom, professor?"

"He is not the same boy you knew anymore, Harry. You would do best to forget about him." Dumbledore informed sadly before taking a seat by the head table and Harry would be lying if he claimed to be surprised by the man's new position as headmaster. A smile crept up on his lips as he though about how Tom must have reacted. After a while he was forced of the memory train as the new deputy headmistress called out his name.

Both calmly and confidently Harry walked up to the stool knowing exactly what awaited him. The hat had barely had a chance to touch his head before the name of his old house was echoed in the hall. He quickly walked over to the table and sat down letting his eyes travel among the faces of his new housemates to memories them, as well as try to find relations of his old classmates.

Soon his eyes landed on a blond boy who carried a striking resemblance to Pandora. "Are you related to Pandora Malfoy?" He asked a bit more disinterested then he had intended.

"She is my great aunt." He stated proudly. "I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." He introduced himself standing up to offer his hand. Accepting it casually Harry nodded his head. "Harry Potter."

After both were seated Harry spoke up again. "Do you know if she ever kept in contact with Tom Riddle?"

Harry noticed that he immediately tensed up at the name before answering. "Malfoys only socialise with old magical families."

Knowing he wouldn't get anything out of him without force or revealing to much about himself he let the subject drop for the moment and nodded allowing his eyes to continue their travel around the long table before moving on to the other tables well aware of the many eyes on him.

"Potter." A well built boy, a few years older then Harry self called out. He immediately recognized him as a Warrington. "Where have they been hiding you?"

"I heard he lived with muggles all his life. That makes him no better then a mudblood, doesn't it?" An older girl said with a sneer before Harry could answer.

"It would be wise to know who you are dealing with before making an enemy of them." He answered calmly; though his tone was cold enough to freeze fire and his eyes shone with an unholy glow sending shivers down her spine.

"You don't scare me, Potter." She answered, almost succeeding in keeping her voice even, still feeling the shivers.

"Then you are a fool." He replied as if stating a fact, his eyes moving away from her.

---tbc---


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two. –Developments-**

Two months had passed since Harry had begun his third year at Hogwarts and it was turning out to be a severe disappointment. Without Tom he had no one to talk with, no one who understood him and he had no one to train with. Malfoy turned out to be even more of a disappointment then he had first thought, a spineless brat who he doubted could cast a simple summoning spell if his life depended on it.

If it was not for the large painting of Salazar Slytherin adoring the wall above an old fire place in one of the dungeons he wouldn't know what to do. He and Tom had found the painting when they accidentally went the wrong direction on their way to the potion class room in their first year. After that they would spend hours listening to Salazar explaining his views of things, which had later led to him teaching them magic while they told him about what was happening in the current world.

At the moment he was sitting next to Parkinson in potion class, bored out of his mind. He briefly wondered if Tom missed him too, but at least he was surrounded with wizards with actual power and knowledge, not children running around threatening people with their parents.

"Potter." A oily voice interrupted his pondering, the sneer on his face practically audible in his voice. "Perhaps if you pay a little more attention to your potions I would not have worry about you blowing up my classroom every lesson."

"Yes, sir." He answered dully, not even up at him. Merely adding another ingredient without looking up from his potion book.

"Mr Potter." He hissed so loudly it could almost be called yelling. "You will pay attention!"

Almost the entire class was now watching the scene, seemingly having forgotten about their own potions when Harry finally looked up.

"There is nothing wrong with my potion professor. If you doubt any of your students capabilities and doing such a simple potion you should also doubt your own teaching abilities." He added, having learned that there would be no use to try and win Snape's admiration already in their first lesson.

"You were not my student." It sounded more like hissing sounds rather then words now and Harry could practically hear the professor cursing the sortinghat force placing him in Slytherin, the only house he refused to take points from.

"No, but if you look around you, you will find that Longbottom's potion will be exploding any minute, and Greengrass' potion is slowly turning purple from lack of stirs."

"Detention, Mr-" he stopped abruptly as a loud bang interrupted him and the dungeon filled with smoke. "Longbottom!"

Leaving the classroom behind he ignored the Gryffindors gossiping around him and the Slytherins trying to catch up with him. Their next class was transfigurations, that (apart from potion) was the class that had changed the most. McGonagall and Dumbledore were nothing alike in their teaching methods.

He remembered when he walked into the classroom for the first time since he arrived and got a good look at the professor. Minerva Gold, she had been Head Girl the year before or at least to him she had been. She on the other hand did not seem to remember him at all, something he was glad for. She had spent a large amount of time in her senior year trying to prove that Harry and Tom were responsible for cursing a Ravenclaw-fourth-year. This was of course true, but who would believe it? Certainly not headmaster Dippet, he simply adored Tom. Ever since the headmaster had acted sub in DADA in their first year and Tom had made sure to show himself from his best side the man seemed incapable to think anything bad about Tom and though him nothing about Harry.

Sitting down in one of the many empty seats he waited for his classmates to arrive and the lesson to begin, when suddenly one of the Gryffindors sat down next to him.

"My name is Hermione Granger." She introduced herself. Harry simply looked at her. He doubted it would be possible for anyone who had classes with her not to know her name. She reminded him a bit about Tom, the similarities weren't many. Only one actually; Tom had too taken it up on himself to learn as much as he could about the wizarding world after Dumbledore's visit to the orphanage. And when they arrived to the castle Tom knew more about some aspects of it then most purebloods. Something she too seemed to have taken up on herself if even half of the remarks he had heard in class about her were true.

"Harry Potter." He said after a while before turning his glance back at the professor's back.

"I have read all about you, of course." She began. Tom had never been like that though; Harry couldn't help but add to his previous thoughts. "There is loads of interesting stuff about you in The rise and fall of the Dark Arts and-"

"Leave him be, Mudblood." He heard Malfoy's familiar voice ordering from behind. "He doesn't want anything to do with the likes of you."

She looked at Harry as if expecting him to stand up and defend her or at least tell him it wasn't true. He did neither. Hurt she stood up and stormed away taking a seat as far away from him as possible while Malfoy took her old one.

"Well?" he asked as he sat down. "Aren't you going to thank me?"

"Why should I? She wasn't a bother. She actually reminded me of someone I miss, briefly."

"You actually wanted her here?" He asked, clearly having difficulties accepting the concept.

"It didn't matter-" he replied not having noticed McGonagall starting the lesson.

"Something you would like to share with the class, Mr Potter? Mr Malfoy?"

"No professor."

"Then if you would please remain quiet so that I can continue today's lesson." And with that her back was once again turned to them. "We will be transforming…"

An hour later Harry left the classroom behind having just barely escaped another detention thanks to Malfoy's never ending attempts to gain his attention. Thankfully he had also provided some amusement when Harry finished the day's assignment and he was spent the rest of the lesson watching the other's attempts to transform their goblets to ants, which had resulted into many amusing creatures and objects.

During his Care of Magic Creatures lesson the same afternoon an honest smile could not be stopped from forming on his lips as his eyes fell on the Ashwinders hissing at each other. All while the class gathered around the magical bubble that kept the captive and secured the students' safety. For once it seemed as if the Slytherins were the ones most interested in the creatures and the brave Gryffindors seemed to want to keep as much of a distance as possible.

Harry had to keep himself from laughing out loud as he listened to the serpents talking amongst themselves, commenting on the stupid humans steeling their eggs and watching them, not to mention that rather odd comments about the students' and the professor's appearances. Oh, how he wished he could reply when one of them began commenting on him.

"Potter!" The professor suddenly called out, or perhaps it was only sudden to him as all the other students seemed to be looking at him.

"I'm sorry, professor." He apologized with an angelic guilty expression adoring his face. "I have never seen one before. I didn't think Ashwinders could live in this part of the world." He explained, knowing fully well that he was right.

"That's correct, five points to Slytherin." She awarded with a smile before continuing her lesson. "These ones originally come from Egypt where they are quite common. You see these creatures can not live outside magical fires except a few minutes at the time when they lay their eggs. The reason why you do not see a fire around the ashwinders before you is thanks to a spell Professor Dumbledore was kind enough to help me with this morning…"

…_**TBC…**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Three. – Interesting times**

Having made his way up to one of the abandoned towers Harry found himself staring out over the grounds, lost in his own thoughts. Things were boring without Tom. Very few Slytherins had proved themselves interesting or even entertaining over the past few months. Some had been snaring at him, others had been worshiping him. But none seemed to weigh the possible results of their action. Either they thought him a simpleton or they were indeed fools.

So much had happened in the world since he disappearance and reappearance, from and to two different times. Two Dark Lords had fallen. One who both he and Tom had known would fail. Dumbledore had been the cause of his downfall. The second, the second he knew nothing about, except his name and that he, Harry, was the cause of his fall from power. He would be lying if he wasn't curious how he had been able to do so, but he had far more important matters to attend to at the moment; matters such as Tom's whereabouts, the new developments in the world and a way back.

Dumbledore told him this Lord Voldemort was responsible for Harry's orphan status and his trip into the past, making him an even more interesting object for investigation. Mainly in hopes of finding himself a way to go back to the time he had come to call his. It was there he had friends and family. It was there he had Tom and without Tom he would not be who he was now.

They had tout each other how to control their raw magic, they had given each other hope and companionship. Tom was his weak spot and his strength, just like he was Tom's. Or at least used to be. Something must have happened to him since Dumbledore refused to talk about him, Malfoy refused to admit association with him and the school owls refused to do his bidding, meaning Dumbledore tried to insure their separation. He would need to find out about Tom's future before he went back.

A sad smile crept up on his lips as his eyes lingered over the forbidden forest. He hoped everyone was alright, he knew how Tom could be and his disappearance could bring no good to Hogwarts or their housemates. He had always been very protective, not to mention possessive, of Harry. He remember when one of the girls at the orphanage had tried to play with Harry, it had led to serious injury on the girl's behalf. Even worse was when he almost was adopted by a Scottish couple a few years back. The whole orphanage had lived in fear until the couple decided against the adoption, or rather decided on adopting one of the babies instead.

Harry woke up finding the first sunray of the day dancing on his face as he looked out on the raising sun. He didn't know when he had fallen asleep, nor did he care. He remained watching its slow raise a few minutes before heading back down to the Slytherin dungeon and another day.

Staring out the library window during the same afternoon Harry once again found his thoughts wandering towards the past. "I thought I would be with Tom always. I need to find away back to him." He muttered barely audible to himself unaware of the approaching Malfoy.

"Who is Tom?"

"What do you want?" Was all he answered, neither rudely nor politely, not allowing his surprise to show in the least, nor acknowledging his question.

"Father is coming to the Slytherin-Ravenclaw game tomorrow." He announced proudly, "He said he wanted to meet you."

Harry merely nodded his head in acknowledgement before turning away towards the large book spread out in front of him, no longer giving the young Malfoy any attention.

"For some reason we didn't seem to get of to a good start. You don't seem to like me, and I want to know why." He suddenly stated, obviously annoyed with Harry's reaction, or rather lack there of.

"I don't dislike you. You are spoiled and hold no power of your own; hence you are of no use, nor interest, to me." He replied calmly not even bothering to look up from the book. Seeming highly offended Malfoy stormed of, leaving Harry on his own once again, allowing his thoughts once more to drift towards Tom.

It didn't feel like they were decades a part, he knew they would see each other again. Soon, he would make sure of that. This was not his life,

Tbc…. I know this is neither the best nor the longest chapter but I hope it will do for now and I will try to write better for the next one. )


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Four. - Inquiries**

The day of the first quidditch game of the season had arrived. Harry would be lying if he claimed not to have looked forwards to it, perhaps not the game in itself more like the introduction. Lucius Malfoy was a name he had come across more then once while looking into Voldemort and larger events in the wizarding world over the last two decades. He was someone of interest, someone who could be of use.

The quidditch pitch looked no different then it had when he last saw it, fifty years ago. The stands were packed with students from all houses, all cheering loudly from the side lines as the players few out on the pitch. But Harry was only offering the players half his attention, the other half was taken up by the blond aristocrat in the teaches' box. The resemblance between father and son was uncanny, though the resemblance between him and his great-grandfather was even more so. The man's attention seemed to be wholly on his son, though for some strange reason Harry had caught him glancing over at one of the Gryffindor stands. He had tried to trace the glance each time but it disappeared far too quickly to follow.

The game lasted for hours, hours that Harry had spent trying to see what constantly drew the senior Malfoy's eyes to the Gryffindors, but to no avail. Never the less, Slytherin had won the game as Draco caught the snitch a few feet from where Harry himself was standing. Score standing 210-70.

Harry took his time walking down from the grandstand, remaining seated until it had almost been completely emptied. He hadn't taken more then a few steps when the two Malfoys made their way towards the teen, stopping only a few steps away. The senior Malfoy regarded the young legend in front of him in silence until his son spoke up.

"Father, I this is Harry Potter, my housemate. Harry," The dark haired teen mentally rolled his eyes. Since when had either of them addressed the other by their given name? But he kept quiet, knowing fully well why he had done so. "this is my father, Lucius Malfoy."

Bowing slightly to the older man, he returned the gesture. "I have read a great deal about you, sir." Harry began. "You have led a very- interesting life so far."

"I do my best to- aid the wizarding world." He replied with an amused smirk, while the younger Malfoy remained a spectator.

"Don't we all, sir." Harry answered with a small smile. "May I require after your aunt Pandora? Is she in good health?"

"She is faring, she was just widowed." He confessed neutrally, not showing any of the surprise he felt. "For the seventh time I believe."

Harry couldn't help but smirk at this. "A crushing experience, I'm sure." Even in her early teens the girl had possessed a vicious streak when it came to the opposite sex. She had once told Harry that if she ever married any man it would be purely for financial or social status. And when she got tired of them, she would make sure they disappeared. It seemed she had kept true to her statement, he mused. "Would you tell her that Tom's Harry sends his regards, sir?" He asked deciding that a greeting from Harry Potter might confuse her, now she would hopefully who truly was. It didn't matter how odd the greeting would sound to the other man.

Malfoy raised an eyebrow questioningly as he glanced down at the boy. He had never heard the woman mentioning Harry Potter, strange. The upcoming months may turn out to be even more interesting then he would have imagined if the Potter boy knew his aunt. "I'm sure she shall be pleased to hear from you, Mr Potter. But I'm afraid I will have to take my leave."

"Thank you, sir." He replied with a small smirk

The man simply gave a small smirk, glancing down at his scar. "It is indeed hard to believe that the saviour of the wizarding world would end up in the serpent's house."

"I take great pride in my house, Mr Malfoy." He replied, with his usual confidence. Giving him the same charming smile he and Tom usually reserved for their teachers. The man's stare intensified as a result he studied the younger wizard offering what resembled a small smile before nodding to his son, turning away from the two teens.

Walking back to the common room, and the celebration that awaited, Malfoy kept looking at Harry with a suspicious expression. Finally he had enough. "What was all that about, Potter?"

He ignored him and instead turned left into the next corridor, leading away from the Slytherin common room and towards Slytherin's painting, receiving a parting glare from the blond,

"Lord Slytherin." Harry greeted the painting with the same politeness he had greeted the senior Malfoy moments ago and immediately the painted figure greeted him in return.

"Young master Potter. Back already?"

"Well, as you know, this time bores me." He explained sitting down in a comfortable armchair a few feet away. "The Slytherins are pathetic."

"Yes, it seems the hat's standards are somewhat slacking. Not to worry, things will soon become very interesting."

"So you keep telling me, milord." Harry said, with a hint of aggravation. "Still not willing to tell me?"

"Watch your tone." Slytherin warned. "If you haven't noticed it is your own fault. I will tell you what I told Tom, stop obsessing over him or you will miss out."

"Why won't you tell me what become of him?" He asked, once again unable to keep the annoyance from his voice.

"With everyone else you are true Slytherins, but with me both of you are constantly whining." The painting said annoyed. "It would be too easy if I tell, and much less entertaining. You will see him soon."

"My Tom, or this time's Tom?" He asked, but Slytherin merely smirked in response before disappearing from the painting.

Tbc… another short one… sorry…. Anyway I was thinking about making this into slash fic, I have never written one before I don't know… I'm just giving you all the hands up just in case )


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Five. - Opened**

Walking up to the library an evening a month later Harry suddenly froze as a cold murderous voice forced its way into his ears. "…ripe…tear…kill…" Looking around, searching for the source of the voice, squinting up and down the dimly lit passageway, it came again. "… so hungry…so long…kill… time to kill…." The voice was slowly growing fainter, Harry was sure it was moving away but still he couldn't see the person in question. Not only that, but the voice was moving upwards causing Harry to wonder if it was a person at all, perhaps it was a spirit to whom the walls, floors and ceilings did not matter.

Running after the voice, which kept muttering to itself Harry ran up the staircases passed the Great Hall with its loud Halloween celebration and half through the second flight of stairs he heard the voice clearly again, "…I smell blood…" Coming to the conclusion that whatever the source of the voice was it was going to kill someone. Fear gripped Harry's heart; if someone was murdered then the students would be sent home for sure. And he would not go to another orphanage, especially not without Tom.

Reaching one of the passages on the second floor the voice disappeared and instead he was greeted a shimmering wall between two windows a few feet away. Squinting his eyes behind his round glasses he was able to make out foot high red letters on the wall forming the words,

'The chamber of Secrets has been opened, enemies of the heir be aware.'

Staring at the words in awe Harry didn't even notice the frozen cat standing underneath. The chamber of Secrets, so Tom was right, perhaps it wasn't just a myth after all. Perhaps Slughorn had been wrong when he and Tom had asked him. Then slightly disappointed he added another possibility to himself, the strange movements of the voice completely forgotten, perhaps it was just some student playing a prank.

Harry nearly slipped as he edged nearer to the message. The floor was covered with water, deciding that he would not want to be caught near the scene before him he turned away from the wall but it was too late. The doors to the Great Hall had been opened, the students were pouring out talking lively with each other and the next second students were crashing into the passageway from both ends.

The chatter and noise suddenly stopped, they had noticed the messy message on the wall. Some eyes were frozen on the blood red letters, others on the caretaker's cat and the rest, it seemed, were glued on Harry. A voice broke through the silence that had fallen, a voice very few students in Slytherin or Gryffindor house didn't know, Draco Malfoy.

"Enemies of the heir be aware. You will be next mudbloods." His usually cold eyes seemed more alive then Harry had ever seen them, his pale face flushed with excitement. He would imagine Tom looking somewhat like that if he had been there. Another voice followed before any of the Gryffindors had the chance to say anything, if that had been their wish.

"What's going one, what's going on here?" Flinch, Hogwarts' new caretaker yelled out as pushed his way through the student masses. When reaching the front he, like the students, froze. Suddenly he turned to look at Harry and shrieked. "My cat! You, you killed my cat! I will kill you!"

"I did no such thing." Harry stated calmly, quite relieved that the murder victim had only been a lousy-old-flee-bitten-cat. But he did not listen, merely continuing his shrieking. "I will kill you! I will kill you! I will-"

"Argus!" Dumbledore had arrived on the scene, followed by a number of other teachers. Within a second he was holding the cat in his hands, walking away. "Argus, Mr Potter, Remus. Come with me." He ordered, without sending them as much as a glance.

Harry followed calmly, his calm aristocratic walk rivalling that of the senior Malfoy. Dumbledore lead the group up in to the very same office Harry had appeared in those months ago. The old wizard even took the same seat, behind the large desk, as he had occupied during their last meeting, turning his attention to his student. "Harry, I need for you to tell me all that you know about this Chamber of Secret."

"I don't know much professor." He lied smoothly, even successfully forcing his eyes to shine with innocent confusion. In reality he knew a great deal about it. Salazar's painting had mentioned it in passing a few times but had refused to elaborate when asked. It said that they would have to find out for them selves to prove that they were worthy and as a result Tom had spent hours and hours looking for facts in the library, Harry helping him out occasionally, leaving them both quite knowledgeable when it came to the subject. Though they had never found its location, Tom had most likely had by now though and that was probably why the meddlesome-old-man had asked him.

Perhaps sensing Harry's thoughts the Headmaster continued. "I remember that Tom was very interested in the myth and I hoped he might have shared some of his findings with you?"

"Perhaps that was after I disappeared?" He offered, as if seriously thoughtful. "I have heard Professor Slughorn mention it though. Perhaps he could be of some help, Sir."

Seeming somewhat disappointed the new headmaster offered a small smile under his bared. "Perhaps. Thank you, Mr Potter. You may return to your housemates."

The moment he entered the Slytherin common room it fell into a dead silence. Harry could hear his own footsteps as he walked over to an empty couch picking up one of his schoolbooks, seemingly oblivious to the eyes following him. A few minutes later he sighed in annoyance looking up at his observers. "I'm not responsible for any of this, nor have I been accused."

"I told you so." Malfoy stated arrogantly obviously pleased with himself. "There weren't even any Potters attending Hogwarts last time the chamber was opened. Father knows all about it."

The later part of the statement drew Harry's attention to the blond heir, something that had proved to be quite an achievement, pleasing him even more as he continued his tale. "It happened fifty-one years ago, so of course it all happened before his time, but his aunt Pandora told him all about it."

Tom, the name popped up in his head before he knew it and a small affectionate smile crept up on his lips, causing Malfoy to halt in his tale to look at him surprised. Noting the sudden stop Harry looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. "Well, who was responsible?"

"Father won't tell me." He admitted with a sour expression as if such a thing was the highest possible offence before shrugging it off. "But I can tell you this, last time a Mudblood died. It's only a question of time before it happens this time."

Taking in this small bit of information with a neutral expression Harry spoke again. "So in other words you have no idée who's responsible this, or that, time."

The statement sent Malfoy fuming and a few senior students snickering. "The culprit last time was expelled, he is probably still in Azkaban. I wish I did know who is doing it now though. I could help them"

_Tbc… Wow, I just wanted to say THANK YOU; THANK YOU; THANK YOU, to all who reviewed on the last chapter… and the ones before that too :-D Anyway, I appreciate all your feedback on the slash subject. I still don't know what I will do, so feel free to try and convince me :-P I wanted to say though, that if, IF, I make it slash the romance will not take the front seat in the story. It would still mainly be friendship and perhaps a few kisses here and there. We'll just have to se :-) Please review!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Six. – History**

Walking up the corridor to his history class Harry did his best to ignore the stares and mutters as he passed. The whispers had been there since Dumbledore had brought him back, but now they were worse then ever. He supposed he should have expected it after the recent event. Usually they would blush and look away when Harry caught the eyes of the gossipers, now they looked away in terror if he caught them before fleeing. This was one development he did not mind. But one he would did; was his constant tail of Slytherins.

Well seated in the classroom, Hermione Granger's hand shoot up in the air before the professor had a chance to even start the day's lesson. Nodding his head in her direction she took her queue and took to word. "I was wondering, if you would tell us anything about the Chamber of Secrets, professor."

"It is a myth! It does not exist, Ms Granger! There is not a shred of evidence that Slytherin ever built so much as a secret broom cupboard! I regret telling you such a foolish story."

Harry wanted to disagree but chose to stay quiet. However his objections were spoken out loud by someone who's voice he did not recognize, though perhaps not in the way he would word them. "Last night says differently though, doesn't it?"

"Please, professor," Granger pleaded, "would you tell us about the myth?" the students' undisputable attention was overwhelming for the ghost, never in his 110 years of teaching at the school had he received anything like it. He gave in.

"Very well, one of the founders got into an argument with the others about whether or not Muggle-borns should be admitted to Hogwarts and, when the rift grew too large for his taste, he left the school. According to the story, he built a going-away present to the school in the form of a secret chamber that could only be opened by his true heir. The chamber contains a monster that, once released, would purge the school of all unworthy to study magic, Muggle-borns. But as I said, no such chamber has ever been found. It is pure fiction."

While mutters and whispers threatened to take over the rest of the lesson Harry sighed. Nothing new, even he seemed to know more about the legend then Binns and his own knowledge was of no use to the teen. Even what Malfoy had been spouting out on the night of the 'attack' had been more useful then this. At least his facts had told him that one heir had already opened it, an heir that Harry was sure could be no other then Tom. He knew of no one else who could possibly deserve such a position. From what research he had done he had learned that the victim last time, just like the cat, had been scared to death. Apparently it had been a girl named Myrtle James, he didn't remember her. However in the texts he had read it never mentioned any secret chamber, only that it had been a student who had caught the beast and student responsible. Perhaps… no, Tom was to smart to get caught. Shaking his head Harry stood up, apologized to his professor and left the class.

All of this was giving him a headache; he wasn't sure why he was wasting his time investigating it to begin with. Tom was probably innocent, he was capable of a lot of things but outright murder was not one of them, what had he been thinking? Perhaps Malfoy was just trying to get attention? He didn't know how many hours he had spent studying old newspapers and records and without result. He had read everything as well as reread some passages in books Tom showed him about the chamber. But still he was unable to prove Tom's involvement in the previous incident, this one or find the whereabouts of the legend chamber.

Harry did not rejoin his housemates until the day's evening meal in the Great Hall. People were still talking excitedly about the legend, sending his glances every few seconds. Malfoy had, as usual, seated himself next to the famous teen giving people the belief that there was a sort of friendship between the two boys. And perhaps there were, the blonde was spoiled, arrogant, annoying, clueless and yet he was the person Harry had spoken with most since his forced time travel. Shaking his head, no, Harry decided. They were not friends; at the very best they could be qualified as acquaintances. The blonde was simply too annoying, often acting like a puppy willing to do practically anything for Harry's or his father's attention. No self-respecting wizard would act such a way, hence he would never be worthy of being called his friend.

For once the headmaster was able to draw Harry's attention from his thoughts as the old wizard stood up in front of the seated students. He did not even need to use a charm to gain their ears and eyes, merely stand. Even Harry had to admit that the man deserved the position that had been appointed to him from what he had read. But soon his attention was drawn elsewhere, to a girl he had never seen before who was observing him with calm interest, completely ignoring her headmaster. There was no fear in her eyes, nor did they waver when they met his. Instead she nodded her head slightly in the same way Pandora had done the first time they had acknowledged each other. She would have been rather plain if it wasn't for her pale blue eyes that stood out from her otherwise dark complexion and liquid black hair. He didn't know why his attention remained on the unknown girl rather then returning to the headmaster as he begun to speak. Apparently a duelling club was going to start on request of Professor Lupin, the DADA professor. The man was good at what he did, if a bit strange, but then again what could be expected from a werewolf? But right now Harry did not care. It was first when she looked away he allowed his glance to wander.

It soon landed on one of the girls at the Gryffindor table. He had never seen her before either but she was looking back at him with a cold darkness in her eyes that reminded him of Tom, however briefly, before her attention returned the head table, looking at the headmaster with the typical Gryffindor admiration. His eyes remained plastered at her a few more seconds before he mentally shook his head in disappointment.

For the rest of the evening Harry kept glancing over at the girl, unknowingly hoping to see that familiar darkness in her eyes again, but to no avail. He was just about to write it all off as his imagination when he saw her leave the hall, when she suddenly changed her walk and stance so completely one would almost think someone else took control of her body. Once again drawing Harry decades back in time: back to Tom.

Tbc…

I'm really sorry the update has taken so long to get up, I have just had so much in school. Still have actually, so I don't really know when the next update will be up.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Seven. – Confrontations **

Harry practically ran after the girl when he saw her stepping through the large doorway, ignoring Malfoy's startled yelp. Reaching the staircase he saw a glimpse of the girl's crimson hair turning the corner on the first floor. He could not remember the last time he had chased anyone in the school, probably never had but here he was doing it. Finally catching up with her he grabbed her arm. She looked back at him with a startled expression on her face before taking in her surroundings.

"What's…?" She muttered, before looking at him accusingly. "What are you doing here, Potter?"

"Nothing." He replied coldly in his disappointment and let her go; disappearing the same way they had come from, leaving the confused and suspicious redhead behind.

As soon as he left he turned his steps towards the library. He needed to find out who the girl was. And his goal did not take long to reach; it seemed that she was the youngest member of the Weasley clan. Ginevera Weasley. He supposed he should have been able to guess from her appearance and would honestly admit that he was a bit embarrassed by his lack of reason. She followed all the rules of the present day Weasleys; to put it in Malfoy's words; red hair, hand-me-down robes and freckles.

Flipping the yearbook shut Harry found himself face to face with the blue-eyed girl from dinner. Her face was twisted into a typical pureblood mask of arrogance as she waited for him to acknowledge her.

"Yes?"

"My name is Aliana McMillan. I thought I should introduce myself, given the circumstances." She told him, her voice cold and emotionless.

"I see." He replied, looking bored, while a small, barely detectable, amused smile graced Aliana's lips.

After a moment of silence she added. "I have a letter to you from my father's mistress, Pandora Malfoy."

"Mistress? Pandora?" Harry asked smirking before taking the letter.

"My father was taken on as her apprentice." She informed him proudly.

After receiving a quick nod she heard someone calling her name from a few feet away. After looking to see who it was she offered Harry a small bow before excusing herself from his presence to join her friend, allowing his attention to return to one of the other books piled up in front of him.

The next day Harry once again found his eyes drawn to the Gryffindors every chance he got, observing the young Weasley. Malfoy's comments of his lack of taste, after having traced his glances, went ignored. Just like most things that left the blonde's lips. But it seemed the girl had taken it upon herself to be surrounded by friends after the previous night's encounter with the alleged heir, giving him no chance to corner her again.

After allowing his attention to return to his housemates he was not surprised to once again find Malfoy to be the current speaker, impressing their housemates with his father's knowledge of the supposed reopening of the chamber.

Late last night the first attack on the mud-bloods took place. A second year Gryffindor had been found petrified, though thankfully not dead. If so Harry had no doubt in his mind that he soon would find himself in another orphanage with no chance to escape the muggle world for years to come.

After that Malfoy became even more unbearable then usual. "Father says to keep my head down and let the Heir of Slytherin get on with it. He says the school needs ridding of all the Mudblood filth, but not to get mixed up in it. Of course, he's got a lot on his plate at the moment. You know the Ministry of Magic raided our manor last week? ... Luckily, they didn't find much. Father's got some _very_ valuable Dark Arts stuff. But luckily, we've got our own secret chamber under the drawing-room floor…" Harry wouldn't be able to take much more of the blonde's constant chatter about his father's greatness.

Standing up Harry left the Slytherin dungeon, making his way up to one of the abandoned towers to red Pandora's letter when he caught sight of a now familiar red haired girl crossing the corridor in a hurry.

Quickening his own pace he turned the corner only to find her gone, he was not surprised to note that he was standing in the same corridor they had shared their last encounter. But this time he was determined to find out where she had went. There was only one door she could have gone through, but then again the castle was filled with secret passages. Yet in this area he knew of none so instead he followed the obvious choice and went into the bathroom. Empty. Annoyed he found himself cursing in parseltongue, something he not done in months now. Surprisingly he heard something hissing back, it sounded as neither a human parselmouth nor snake, yet it was clearly parseltongue.

Following the hissing he found a small snake engraved on one of the sinks. It wasn't actually saying anything, just hissing, every now and then slipping a word in, but it made no sense at all. He didn't know how long he had been examining the sink, even talking to it, before giving up, deciding to return at another time.

Upon his return to the Slytherin dungeon he was relieved to find only a small number of older students remaining in the common room. Sitting down in the old sofa in one of the corners that him and Tom had frequently used, but few others, unfolding his letter.

_Dear Harry J. Potter_

_It would seem that Emily Crassius was right after all. I wonder what will Tom do when he learns your true identity, for there is no doubt in my mind that Tom is still alive somewhere, waiting. I know for a fact that my nephew is still eagerly awaiting his return; it has even reached my ears that one of his plans to bring him back is unfolding at Hogwarts as I write. _

_I will freely admit to you that I was shocked upon receiving your greeting from Lucius last time we met; it took me a while to figure out who you really were. Since, I have been in almost constant contact with the Minister of Magic in an attempt to gain guardianship over you after hearing Dumbledore's horrid plans for you. This however proved to be no easy task with the fool's never-ending interference. Though I have, naturally, succeeded in my task and am, as of yesterday, your legal guardian. _

_I look forward to renew our acquaintances over the winter holiday._

_Love,_

_Pandora Malfoy _

_**Tbc…. I hope you liked it! Hopefully another update will be up soon, but please, PLEASE, review. On my last chapter roughly every fiftieth reader reviewed. Please, let me know what you think. Maybe give me ideas for future chapters. Oh! I don't think I will par Harry of with anyone… it's not a promise though we will just have to see where the story will lead us )**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Eight. – Frustration**

Time went by quickly at Hogwarts, or at least for most students. Harry found the days long, dull and annoying. While there had been no more attacks, Dumbledore had made a public statement against the ministries decision regarding Pandora's guardianship. This in turn had led to a heated debate in the wizarding press. The famed old wizard proclaimed that the boy-hero should be with his remaining family, which apparently consisted of a muggle aunt and her son. Others insisted the boy would be best of with Pandora, in a magical household. So far both parties stood their ground, both trying to get the Harry to take a side, officially, something Pandora had advised against.

Trying to forget his current predicament he directed most of his attention to the youngest Weasley and the snake on the sink. He had even tried asking Slytherin's portrait but the only thing he had gotten from him was a smirk. Over a week had passed since he had followed the girl, and for an abandoned bathroom he found it very hard to find it empty. The resistant ghost seemed to occupy every second of her death hunting it, moaning over one thing or another. The ghost's nickname certainly suited her. Moaning Myrtle. He had confronted her about her death once, which had given him all the knowledge he needed to be sure that the sink could be moved somehow to reveal an entrance of a sort. But he had yet been able to figure out how. He had tried demanding entrance, ordering it to reveal itself, all in parseltongue, and all useless.

With the current deadlock on the situation his thoughts had often turned to the part of Pandora's letter regarding Tom. What did she mean by 'true identity'? Tom wouldn't care if he was 'the-boy-who-lived, he was still who he had always been. What was he 'waiting' for? Surely the 'unfolding plan' had to be the opening of the mythical chamber, but how was it related? And why would Lucius Malfoy be interested in 'bringing back' Tom? Had Tom learned something that had led him to leave the wizarding world, something Malfoy Sr. wanted to know? If not, what did Pandora's nephew want with Tom? How would he have learned about Tom's obsession with the chamber? Did his son know anything? With thousand questions storming around in his mind he unconsciously turned to glance at the sleeping blond to his right Harry, before allowing his body its well deserved sleep.

With a violent movement Harry woke up, nearly knocking Malfoy, who had just shaken him awake, of the bed in the process. He was breathing heavily, tears rolling down his cheek, and was completely oblivious to his surrounding for once. Only upon feeling a hand on his shoulder, hearing someone calling his name did Harry show any form of reaction, throwing himself on the voice's owner, startling the room's occupants.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered quietly into Malfoy's stomach. "I didn't want to leave…" he continued, still hearing Tom's words from his dream echoing in his mind. "Please… I'm sorry, I need you…. I'll never leave you … no one will be able to stop us…" He didn't know how long he had been sobbing into what he thought was Tom's shirt without a word of response. Telling him everything he usually wanted to hear when he was angry with him, what he felt, but still nothing "Tom?" Nothing. Pushing away to look at him the young Malfoy was shocked to see the raw devotion and love in the usually cold teen's face, even if only for a second, before the brilliant par of green eyes darkened with disgust, anger and realisation. Pushing the blonde of his bed Harry stood up, giving him a murderous look.

"Get away from me." He warned with an icing cold whisper, sending shills down the listeners' spines. "You are worth nothing to me, never, ever, touch me again if you value your own wellbeing."

All the Slytherin third years kept on a safe distant from the fuming Potter during breakfast, saying little to each other and nothing to him. Not that he would have noticed; his dream was still as real to him as the food in front of him. Tom's eyes hand the hurt and betrayal underneath his mask of anger as clear as everything else. He accused him of abandoning him, betraying him. Things Harry never would do, Tom was his strength, his protector, his friend, his family, his everything, just like he was all those things to Tom. And he had left him, he had done all the things Tom claimed… his determination to find him grew stronger then ever before and to do so he would have to play along with Dumbledore to get freer reins. Figure out how Malfoy Sr. would lure Tom to him and finding the chamber was the first step to doing so.

Storming out from the Great Hall he decided to skip his next lesson to solve the current mystery occupying his mind. At least he wouldn't have to worry about students entering the bathroom. Ignoring the ghost completely Harry walked straight up to the sink, eyes locked on the sink, hissing. Myrtle hearing the strange sound looked at him questioningly, otherwise surprisingly quiet. He must have stood there hissing for almost the entire first half of the first period before loosing his cool. "Why the hell won't the bloody entrance OPEN!?!?!"

Tbc… hmmm…. Slash or no slash that is the question…. Or maybe underlying slash…hm…


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Nine. – The monster**

After his angry outburst the small snake on the tap glowed with a brilliant white light and began to spin. The sink sank out of sight, leaving a large pipe exposed, a pipe wide enough for a grown man to slide into. Staring at it he couldn't help but blink. This was the entrance? This was what he had spent months trying to find? A pipe? Should he jump in, not knowing what waited down there? He considered it for a second before shaking his head. He was not a foolish Gryffindor, he would go down when he knew what this 'monster' was. It had killed a cat and petrified a human; both fates were something he preferred to avoid.

Leaving the bathroom behind him he turned towards the staircases, towards the library. And not for the first time did he find himself loosing his grip of time as he studied the various books, trying to find of creature that would fit the facts he had about the monster. One thing he ruled out were all non-serpents, the gift of parseltongue had been the key to the chamber and something the Slytherin line was famous for, leading Harry to believe this to be the key to control the monster as well. But so far he had found no creature that had the ability to petrify someone or kill without leaving any mark on the person.

"Mr Potter" An oily voice called out behind him. Snape. Turning to face his professor, Harry's eyes shone with confusion. "Sir?"

""How extraordinarily like your father you are, Potter," Snape said suddenly, his eyes glinting. "He too was exceedingly arrogant. Strutting around the place with his friends and admirers ... The resemblance between you is uncanny. You seem to be under the impression that your entertainment is far more important then all the other students' education combined."

"I was just trying to figure out what was attacking the students, sir. I was just about to go to class…" Harry explained through clenched teeth.

"…always seeking more fame, typical Potter. But Harry Potter has decided he will solve the mystery, Thank Merlin, we're saved!" He sneered sarcastically.

"Professor Snape!" Minerva Gold, no McGonagall now, shouted out. "That is no way to speak to a student." Harry wanted to smirk at Snape's annoyed expression but kept his confused mask, looking over at the deputy headmistress.

"Professor… what's going on?"

"You, Mr Potter, will be serving detention every night for a week, for your complete lack of judgement. Disappearing like that with all the attacks going around. I will send you an owl regarding the time and place. Now, of to the Great Hall you go. Dinner will be served shortly."

"Dinner?" Harry repeated, with honest surprise. Surely he could not have been in the library that long…

"Yes, dinner. Hurry up, Mr Potter."

Sitting down at the Slytherin table Harry had almost forgotten about the morning's events until his eyes fell on his year mates, all watching him cautiously. Malfoy looked terrified of touching him, inching further and further away when Harry sat down, causing him to sigh.

"So, where have you been hiding today?" Malfoy asked, trying to force himself to act casual but failing miserably. "Not that we're complaining. Thanks to you we got out of History of Magic and Divination. All classes stop when Harry Potter goes missing." He added with a smirk.

As morning came he found himself walking up to the Great Hall again, with Malfoy on his side. The boy's behaviour did confuse him at times, one day he could be terrified of him, the next annoying him and another he could be something completely different. Perhaps was reason he allowed his almost constant presence by his side. Now he was walking beside him in complete silence, seeming deep in though with a hint of concern in his eyes.

"Harry?" The use of his given name surprised him enough to turn to look at the blonde. "Would it be okay if I call you that? Harry, I mean."

He was silent a few seconds, taken back by the request. Very few people had ever called him that, but soon he found himself giving a slight nod, allowing the request.

"You can call me Draco if you like." He didn't respond, somewhat unnerving the other teen.

"Who is Tom?" For the second time that morning the teen had taken him by surprise, and he could feel his anger starting to boil on the inside. Malfoy's voice was becoming more and more uncertain as he went along. Maybe he noticed the change in Harry's mood. "Is it Tom Riddle? Is that why you asked me about him?" His voice was barely audible, his eyes looking everywhere but the one he was addressing. He was scared, scared of Harry's reaction.

"Tom Riddle was an acquaintance of Pandora's in school. They didn't like each other much but they had a friend in common. That's why I am looking for them, Pandora I obviously found. Tom I haven't."

"So he isn't the Tom you… dreamt about, is he?" he asked hesitantly.

"Who that is, is none of your concern. But if your father finds Tom Riddle, tell him I want to see him."

"Father-"

"I know he is planning something to find him, and I will find out why and how." Harry interrupted, anger creping into his voice.

"I don't know what you are talking about." He muttered.

"Just keep me informed if he does." And with that he increased his pace, leaving the blonde behind in the dungeon corridor. He did however not continue on their planned route, instead he kept following the corridor into the magically enforced darkness, knowing he would not be followed.

_**Tbc…**_

_I just have to say wow, there was a lot of reviews and votes on the last chapter! Thank you!_

_Anyway, I have come to the decision to continue writing the way I have been. And you readers will have to decide for yourselves if you want to see it as brotherly or slashy love between Tom and Harry. I mean you obviously seen it differently so far :-P It all depends on what kind of person you are. I mean I read Interview with a vampire and didn't see the smallest hint of slash, but when I saw the move "Murder by numbers" all I saw was a underlying slash which the friend I saw it with didn't see at all…_

_Personally I don't really know what kind of love it is between them. I mean yes, it is almost a bit of obsession over it. But if you spent ten years of your life being able to do something you thought no one else could do, being distrusted because of it and distrusting everyone but one person in return, then that person would become extremely important to you. They are each other's family, best friend, ally, secret keeper, protector… and since there really isn't any blood relation and since, let's face it, Tom has become a bit of a nut, some of you find it possible for love to blossom under the circumstances and other don't. I think I will try to write an alternative ending when it comes to that with H/T slash, but I can't promise anything. Maybe I stop seeing the possible pre-slash parts as slashy… also, I have never written slash and only read a few. Somehow they always seem end up with a submissive Harry or Harry/Snape (a disgusting paring in my humble opinion) neither which I have found very appealing. Though I have read some H/D H/L and H/T, and I liked some of them, I haven't read that many. _

_Now…. PLEASE REVIEW _


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Ten. – the Duelling Club**

Harry wasn't too surprised when Malfoy tried to avoid him in class. He had done the same after their confrontation in the library a few months prior, and all the other times, but he always kept coming back, like a homeless dog would to anyone who once had shown it some kindness. This time was no different.

By the time of the first session of the Duelling club Malfoy was once again by his side, as if the morning never had happened. And Harry let him. They stopped few feet away from the temporary stage that had appeared in the Great Hall, close to the wall. Leaning against it, Harry waited for Lupin to arrive. It didn't take long before he did, followed by the current head of Slytherin House. While Harry admitted that the man was a brilliant potion master, his teaching skills were clearly lacking. He would prefer his old head, Slughorn, any day.

Lost in thoughts he didn't hear the beginning of Lupin's speech but from the looks of his fellow Slytherins it seemed the two professors on the stage would be having a demonstration. They were all stretching their necks trying to get a better look, but none made the slightest movement to leave Harry's side.

He allowed himself a half smile to grace his lips as he thought back to his first years at Hogwarts. Tom had been working non-stop to earn himself the position as leader of the Slytherins in their year and of course he had succeeded. When Tom wanted something, he would get it; this was a fact Harry never had or ever would doubt. This in turn had made him second, but now it seemed he held the leader position himself, without even noticing. Tom would be proud.

Hearing the first hex being uttered Harry's eyes flew to the stage. The duel lasted only for a few minutes before Lupin ended it with a surprisingly simple disarming spell. None of the Slytherins looked pleased, but the Gryffindors were all cheering loudly at Lupin's victory. It was first when Harry offered a small applause that some of the Slytherins' chose to do the same, but not many.

Acknowledging the applause with a small nod and smile Lupin began to give instructions. They were to practise the spell he had finished the duel with, in pars. Malfoy was quick to claim Harry as his partner, leaving Parkinsson, who had held Malfoy's usual place by his side all day, to find someone else to partner up with. As expected Malfoy did not follow the instructions, Harry doubted he ever did unless they came from his father or a potion book.

"Tarantallegra!" Malfoy shouted, his wand aimed straight at Harry. He threw himself to the side, not remembering the counter curse for the childish hex at the moment, dodging it. Deciding to keep his duelling talent hidden for now Harry shot back an equally childish spell, sending his opponent to the floor with a fit of laughter before shouting the spell they had been assigned to practise. "Expelliarmus!"

Malfoy's wand shoot out of his hand, landing a few inches away from Snape's feet. The professor picked it up with a swift movement before releasing his favourite third year from the Harry's hex, returning his wand to him. Snape whispered something to him before turning away from the par, moving towards Bulstrode and Granger who had entered a physical fight, their wands disregarded on the floor. The Gryffindor was whimpering in pain as Bulstode had her in a rather painful looking headlock, a vicious smile on her face. At least until she saw Snape approaching, she let go of Granger almost immediately which in turn resulted in the professor simply walking past them as if he had not seen anything. Shaking his head Harry turned to look for Lupin.

But hearing Malfoy casting another spell he once again turning to face his earlier opponent. A long black snake was shooting out of his wand, landing on the cold stone floor. It was furious, hissing angrily as it slithered towards him. There were screams of fear as the others noticed the large serpent, people backed away in terror, some slowly, some practically running, clearing the floor for the two Slytherins.

"Scared, Harry?" Malfoy asked, looking at him with a wide grin. But Harry didn't take his eyes of the snake. When Malfoy noticed the rather bored expression Harry kept on as a mask the grin disappeared, showing his disappointment. The snake's eyes were locked with Harry's in a silent battle. And soon its head was slowly lowering to the floor, the hissing growing calmer and fainter. Seeming oblivious to the effect Harry was having on the snake a seventh year Ravenclaw suddenly spoke up with a tone of self importance. "I will take care of it for you...Potter"

He took the lack of response as proof of Harry's temporarily petrified state in his eagerness to be the saviour of the famous boy-hero and moved closer. He brandished his wand at the snake and there was a loud bang; the snake, instead of vanishing, flew ten feet into the air and fell back to the floor with a loud smack. With new rage, once again hissing furiously, it slithered straight towards a Hufflepuff and raised itself, fangs exposed, poised to strike.

Harry wasn't sure what made him do it. He wasn't even aware of deciding to do it. All he knew was that his leg was carrying him forwards as if he was on castors, but before he could do anything Snape had intervened banishing the snake to wherever it had come from.

"Nagini…"

The name just slipped out over his lips, the affection as clear as the name itself, as he saw it vanish.

In a flash the potion master was standing mere inches away from him, his eyes narrowed dangerously. "Where did you hear that name, Potter?" He hissed, his eyes flashing between anger and fear.

"It's just a name, sir." He said confused, not feeling the need to tell him about his and Tom's pet snake. Surely she would be dead by now anyway.

Snape was about to resort just as Lupin interrupted. "Your actions were both foolish and dangerous, for yourself and your fellow students, Mr Potter. Five points will be taken from Slytherin. And another ten for Mr Malfoy's…"

"I think I should be the one to assign their punishments, professor. They are, after all, in my house." Snape stepped in, his voice smooth and confident.

"As I was saying, ten points for Mr Malfoy's actions, as well as a week of detention." Lupin continued as if Snape hadn't said a word before looking over at the potion master. "I am the instructor and as such I will be deciding the punishments."

_**Tbc…**_

_Maybe not the best chapter but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Next will be up soon, where a long awaited meeting will take place! ) Three guesses who, though I would be disappointed if you didn't get it in one or two!_

_Also I already said how the paring will look like. Harry will not have any romance for a while. I will keep writing as I have so far, then it's up to you if you want to see Harry and Tom's relationship as brotherly or not. And I think I will write two endings one slash, one not. But that depends on how far I will take this fic, I don't know if I will take all the way to seventh year…but if I do it will probably be some very mild slash… that with a bit of imagination can be seen as a bit overprotective brotherly love (I mean Harry did just disappear once, Tom is bound to fear it to happen again). Maybe light kisses on the forehead etc… more like pre-slash actually… I don't know._


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Eleven. – A familiar face**

The winter holidays came quicker then Harry had thought they would and before he knew it he was stepping off the Hogwarts Express and onto platform 9 ¾ at Kings Cross Station. He had been pleased to note that the train was exactly the same as it had been fifty years ago. It was almost extraordinary how little things appeared to have changed over the years, and he had to admit, however reluctantly, he was a little curious to how the Muggle World had changed.

Harry and Malfoy had barely taken a few steps before Harry found someone throwing him- or herself onto him. Too surprised to do anything else, his eyes lowered to the blonde head pressing against his chest, trying to who it was.

"Girlfriend?" Malfoy asked, having a slightly better view of the girl then Harry.

"No." Harry answered confused while genteelly pushing her of him. Standing tall the girl took a step back, her eyes solely on Harry. Her long blonde hair held the exact same blonde shade, and practically identical grey eyes, as the Malfoy heir staring at the girl with a bewildered expression.

"Harry." She greeted with more warmth in her voice then he ever had heard before.

"Pandora…" Harry whispered disbelievingly, a small smile creeping up on his lips. "How…"

"Potions can do the most extraordinary things." She told him with a hint of the famous Malfoy smirk.

Harry just smiled. "It's good to see you."

"You have to be a Malfoy!" The other Slytherin suddenly practically shouted in confusion, his eyes never having left Pandora during the short exchange, causing the other two to look at him.

"Of course." She agreed with a knowing smirk. "I am Pandora Malfoy. Don't you recognise me, Draco?"

"W-what…"

"Draco." Lucius Malfoy's voice called out for his son as he walked up behind him. "Mr Potter. Aunt Pandora."

"Lucius" She greeted with a nod before turning to Harry. "We must be going; my apprentice is waiting for us."

"It was a pleasure meeting you again, Mr Malfoy. Draco." He bid his good bye with a small nod.

"You as well, Mr Potter, Aunt."

"See you, Harry!"

Reaching the apparition spot Pandora grabbed hold of Harry's hand before grabbing on to a middle-aged wizard and with a poop they were all gone. Moments later they appearing in a majestic entrance hall, which he could only assumed was a part of Pandora's home.

"Welcome to Gamp Manor, Harry. This is apparently my home." She told him, looking around the room.

"What?" He hissed. "Apparently?"

"There were a few undesired consequences, due to the intensification of the de-aging potion, which caused my mistress to loose her memory beyond the age she turned into… but as the potion wares of her memory appears to be returning. Not to worry." The stranger, who had apparated them, answered. "And this, this is the home of her late husband, Julius Gamp."

"And you are?" Harry asked, quite rudely so.

"My name is Arthur McMillan, I am Ms Malfoy's apprentice." He supplied, bowing reluctantly to the young teen.

"Now if you will excuse me, I must attend to some potions. Mr Potter, mistress Pandora."

The day quickly drew to a close, as he made himself comfortable in his appointed room. Making his way to the dining hall as a house-elf suddenly pooped up behind him, "This way, Mr Potter, sir. Mistress is waiting", it informed while in a deep bow.

Pandora was seated at the far end of an almost impossibly long table, looking very lonely and bored. Taken a seat relatively close to her it didn't take long before the two of them were in deep conversation, discussing their respective first terms of their third year.

"…and I think I'm the only one he doesn't suspect in the least. But Dumbledore is the one he really blames. He thinks the muggle-loving-fool only cares for Gryffindors, doesn't care a shit if any Slytherins disappear. If he wanted to he would find you, he says."

"I want to go back and I am looking for a way, but I really want to find out what happened to Tom first. I have tried to write him, but all my owls come back and the Hogwarts owls won't even try. Anyway, I think he found Slytherin's secret chamber when he was at school. It's something you said on one of your letters; your nephew is working on a plan to bring Tom back to Hogwarts, and now the chamber is opened. If he opened it last time, he would want to find out who is opening it now."

"That's wicked! I mean, imagine what he must have found in that chamber… I heard it is full with Slytherin's old research, powerful magical items, maybe spells he never made public and it's probably full with Dark Art books as well. If he found all that he could easily become a Dark Lord if he wanted to. He has the power and ambition, that's for sure."

"There's supposed to be a monster in it, it killed someone last time the chamber was opened. A muggle-born."

"I don't know why you keep using that term." She scolded him lightly. "Riddle doesn't. He calls them Mudbloods too."

"I could easily have been one; it was even the most plausible reason for my parents to leave me at the orphanage. No pure-blood would leave their child there."

"You are not a Mudblood, Harry. Your name is Potter and you look just like one." She dismissed, sounding completely curtain.

"My mum was one. But yeah, my dad was a Potter. I'm a half-blood."

"I told you. There was no way that you would be a filthy mudblood."

"Are you sure you don't know anything about what happened to Tom after school? I found some of his old papers, he was prefect, got an award for special services to the school and became headboy his final year but after that… there is nothing."

"I told you all I know." Pandora hissed annoyed. "For me it has only been half a year since you disappeared. Riddle has changed a bit, no real surprise there. I mean the boy is obsessed with you, he may have fooled everyone else but I know you are the only person he will ever care for. He is too cynic trust anyone else enough to care for them."

"Well so would you be if you had been in his position." He defended fiercely, without a moment of hesitation, his eyes narrowing dangerously at the girl. "You don't know him so you have no right to judge him!"

"I know he is a real heartless git. He was threatening some sixth-year last month, telling them how tortured some of the kids at your orphanage when he was younger. Said he would do the same to them, much worse, if they told on him. I don't know about what… the girl hasn't said a word."

"He saved someone's life once, you know." Harry stated, clenching his fist in anger.

"Yours right?" She presumed with a disinterested tone.

"No, a muggle boy at the orphanage. He used parseltongue to save him."

"Riddle's a parselmouth?" She asked, her voice trembling with either fear or excitement, he couldn't tell for sure.

"You should have seen how he was treated after that. Mrs Cole even brought in an exorcist to exorcise the demon in him. He saved someone's life and was punished for it. He didn't use it in front of anyone after that, but as soon as anything happened he was punished for it, he took the punishments that should have been given to me too. That's why we can control our magic, we had to. So, so what if he likes to play with the muggles every now and then? He deserves his revenge, it's not like he seriously hurt any of them."

**_Tbc…_**

_Okay, I didn't like my last chapter that much so I understand why I didn't get that many reviews. But this one I rather like, so I will be disappointed if I don't get more reviews this time. I want some feedback! Now off you go, and don't forget to_

**_ REVIEW!!!_**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Twelve. – The New Years Ball**

By the time New Years Eve arrived Harry was extremely tense and irritable. Something Pandora had learned first hand while forcing him to Diagon Alley to buy him a new dress robe. Though she had barely found the courage to speak to him more then a few words during the entire trip, she simply couldn't approve of the robe Dumbledore had provided him with. They were extremely flashy and distasteful, even for the aged headmaster, with its clashing neon colouring. Instead she bought him a stylish forest-green robe with high collar, after she had been insured it was the latest fashion. She would not show up in her family home with someone dressed in anything less.

Four hours after their return Pandora entered the annual Malfoy New Years Ball on Harry's arm, causing a chorus of whispers to break out in the room. While the room was magnificent the constant gossiping, handshaking and not so reserved glances at his scar soon started to get on his nerves, as a result he happily took his escape when it presented itself in the form of the Malfoy heir calling him over to a few of their schoolmates.

"There has been another attack at school." The blonde informed him excitedly. "Me, I hope it was Granger."

"Suppose you're off the hook now, ey?" A Ravenclaw student, who had avoided him like the plague, told him, throwing his arm around his shoulders. Either choosing to ignore Malfoy's last statement or having missed it. "I knew it wasn't you. You're Harry Potter for Merlin's sake!"

"There was never any proof to begin with." Harry told him coldly, removing the other boy's arm as if it disgusted it.

It didn't take long before Pandora got bored and expressed her desire to dance, reminding them all of her presence, her eyes glued solely on her ward, though giving them more the impression of a schoolgirl with a crush then a guardian. "Harry?"

Giving a nod and a small smile to the witch's request he offered her his arm before leading her on to the dance floor. Leaving a group of bemused students behind.

"They don't seem as bad as you made then sound. Of course none are close to my beauty and intelligence." She teased lightly.

"Still delusional." He returned.

"Now, now. I think you are spending too much time with Riddle." The name was barely uttered before the playfulness left Harry's eyes and no reply left his lips.

"I know you miss him." She told him with a surprising genteelness after a few seconds of silence. "I know I missed you and I know he misses you. But I don't think you are going back to that time, Harry. I wouldn't have gone through all the trouble of becoming your guardian if you were. I also want you to consider that Riddle… didn't turn out like you thought he would. A wizard like him doesn't just disappear for no reason, you know that."

He didn't respond, or even look at her causing her to sigh softly. "Are you listening to me? Harry?"

"I know, but I have to find him, and no matter where he is, I will." While his eyes still hadn't turned to her, she took comfort in the fact that he hadn't let her go and the conviction hidden beneath the sorrow in his voice. But it didn't take her long before she noticed his head slowly turning to look at her with a sad smile, for once without a mask. "I have to, he's Tom."

"I think I knew that." She told him, hesitantly returning his smile with one of her own. "I will try to help you when the potion wears off, when my memory returns."

As midnight was closing in Harry escaped to an abandoned balcony a bit away from the festivities, leaving light footprints in the thin blanket of snow covering its floor as he moved to the rail. It was freezing, but he didn't really mind. His eyes were distant, glued to the almost unnaturally clear stars, as he listened to the silent wind. It was so calm… so peaceful… so unlike Tom…

"Happy Birthday…" he whispered softly into the night a few minutes later, hoping against hope that it would carry his words to him as he turned around to re-enter the manor.

No more then a few steps down the corridor Harry's eyes fell on a familiar sixth-year-Slytherin pressing another boy against the wall, ravaging him mouth hungrily, almost desperately. Not that the other boy was objecting, no, he seemed to be returning the kiss with equal passion and force, his hands slipping through the opening of Pucey's robe. Trying to get a better look at the other boy's face Harry hid a few feet away from them, waiting for the two of them to finish, with a smirk on his lips.

Blackmail material was not easy to find on the, rightly so, paranoid Slytherins. Of course, the esteemed Pucey clan would hardly care, that is as long as his fiancée didn't find out. Like all pure-bloods the Puceys would be demanding an heir, and a spotless name, which would be risked if this little liaison reached to public ear. This knowledge could be very useful indeed, if used right. Not that Harry knew much about the sixth-year other then his engagement to the current headgirl and, of course, his spot on the Slytherin quidditch team, though at least the first was enough to put him in a position where he could be useful to Harry in the future.

The unfamiliar boy left first, giving Harry the perfect opportunity to confront the older student. Pucey tensed immensely upon hearing Harry's approach, slowly turning around to see who was behind him.

"Potter," he sounded honestly surprised and even a bit relieved. "What are you doing here?"

"Apparently, watching a scene from Romeo and Juliet."

"What?" He asked confused.

"A muggle play about a forbidden love between two people from two prominent families, currently in war with each other." Harry explained amused by Pucey's suddenly guarded expression.

"If you tell anyone…" he started, leaving the treat hanging in the air, narrowing his eyes angrily.

"I hardly care who you shag, Pucey." Harry said, waving his concerns away. "But you owe me."

"What do you want?" He hissed, as if giving a poor imitation of a snake.

"You'll see. Now, I have to get back before I am missed, you kept me here long enough." Starting to walk away he stopped to look over his shoulder at the fuming sixth-year. "I forgot, Happy New Years."

**_Tbc…._** Don't forget to review! I have a bit of a writer's block, so it might be a while until next update… hopefully the reviews will help me out.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Thirteen. – Accusation **

It took nearly two months before Malfoy's wish came true. Apparently the third-year-Gryffindor-girl had been attacked in the library, leaving her in the same petrified state as her predecessors. Glancing over at the, for once very silent, Gryffindor table Harry couldn't help but find some amusement over the devastated expression on the youngest Weasley boy's face. Just a few days before he had heard the boy yelling at the latest victim, accusing her cat of eating up his rat. He could practically see the guilt eating him up from within, probably blaming himself for not being with her in the library. Like he would have been able to stop whatever monster his sister's possessor had let loose on the Muggle-born student population.

Harry's eyes unconsciously wandered over at the said sister. She looked rather pail, her eyes glued to the plate. Perhaps it wasn't the imperius curse after all. Shaking his head, he turned his attention to the blonde heir, practically glowing with glee, beside him. Too wrapped up in his story about how the heir had to have been at the New Years Ball and heard his wish Malfoy didn't even notice that Harry had left the table before he passed through the large entrance. One who did however was the redheaded third year he had previously been watching.

Before he even had reached the old staircase Harry was jerked back by the arm, forced to come face-to-face with a suddenly enraged Weasley, the earlier guilt and sadness almost completely hidden.

"I know it's you, Potter!" He hissed, his eyes blazing.

"Ronald, what a surprise." Harry showed nothing but amusement and a hint of annoyance at the obvious accusation.

"Shut up! I will prove it somehow. I know you're a parselmouth. 'Monie and I heard you, but you already knew that. Why else would you go after her?"

"You wound me, I thought we were friends." He mocked, ignoring the treat. If he had any proof he would have gone to Dumbledore already.

"I wouldn't be friends with you even if someone paid me to."

"Too bad, Malfoy was telling me last night how the headmaster was considering it. All these slimy Slytherins are having a bad influence on me." Harry informed him with false seriousness, "I need someone to show me the light. And from what I hear you, and your family, could use the extra income."

He had barely had time to finish his sentence before the now red-faced teen was launching himself at him, forcing Harry to duck. But before he could attack him again Crabbe and Goyle's familiar forms stood in front Harry, guarding him in much the same fashion he had seen them guard Malfoy during his past confrontations with the Weasley. It was first when two other Gryffindor boys had grabbed a hold of Weasley that the two goons felt confident enough in Harry's safety to move, giving Weasley a perfect view of Harry again.

"I know it's you!"

"So you said." Harry replied calmly.

"Only a parselmouth would be able to control the basilisk." At the flicker of surprise in Harry's eyes he continued with a smirk. "That's right, Hermione figured it all out. We know where the entrance is too, we heard you giving it commands before you left to give yourself an alibi!"

"Now, now, Ronald. Don't you think someone would have seen a giant snake slithering around the school?" he asked with a mocking mild voice as if talking to a child. Not allowing even a glimpse of the curiosity he felt to show.

"Like you don't know!" While mentally cursing himself for his stupidity, he looked at the Gryffindor as his little story was the stupidest thing he had ever heard.

"Let's pretend your little… discovery holds any truth at all. Why hasn't anyone been killed? A basilisk kills."

"Yeah, that must have been bothering you, your pet can't even fulfil your orders."

"This is ridicules." Harry told him, looking at him with bewildered amusement. "My mum was a muggle-born. I'm a half-blood. I'm the first Potter in centuries that has been sorted into Slytherin. I'm not of Slytherin's blood. As for a basilisk, or even the chamber being real to begin with, it's insane."

Seeing Weasley trying to launch himself at Harry once more, Goyle stepped up in front of him again, not moving an inch until the other two Gryffindor boys had dragged their housemate away and Malfoy stood by Harry's side with a wide grin.

"That was fun. Where did he get the idea that you were a parselmouth. I mean I would be a much better candidate. Everyone knows that we Malfoys have been in Slytherin for centuried, Blacks too!" Harry was amused to actually hear a bit of disappointment and anger in the young heir's voice.

"We are talking about a Weasley here, Malfoy." Harry told him amused. "You can't really expect him to actually use that pea size brain he has in his head. Now hurry up, we have Transfigurations next."

Tbc…

Sorry it has taken so long. But I did warn you. And yes, I know it's a short chapter but I figured it was better with a short update then no update at all. Hope you enjoyed it. And again I have to warn you that it probably will take a while until I update again, I have two huge test next week so I have a lot of studying to do. Hopefully i will find some time to write though… Now, review please!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fourteen. – Bogart

The Hogwarts grape whine lived up to it's name, within less then 24 hours the entire student body had heard at least one version of Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley's encounter. The stories faithfulness to the actual event was, however, another matter. Very few of them held any accuracy apart from a few keywords like; Potter, Weasley, Hermione, basilisk, orders and paselmouth. And the last was often changed the parseltongue later on, as they claimed Harry had started hissing at the other boy.

Walking into the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom Harry mentally sighed in annoyance as he once again was welcomed by whispers and fearful eyes. Well, at least he had been viewed as innocent and, more importantly, left alone for little over a month when all the guilt driven students had finally stopped coming up to him. The only one who hadn't eased his suspicion of Harry was Snape, who instead he had gotten worse keeping an almost impossibly close eye on him ever since the first and only Duelling Club meeting Harry had attended. Suddenly stopping, surprised to find that there wasn't a desk in sight, instead a large cabinet stood in the middle of the classroom, Harry allowed his eyes search for the professor.

Lupin was currently standing by the wall, waiting for all the students to arrive, gathering in front of the old cabinet. They were sending curious glances at it as the older wizard started talking. There was a bogart inside it, waiting to be released.

Lifting his wand Harry followed the professor's instruction along with the others, mimicking both the spell and his wand movement. But his mind was not really in it, instead Weasley's words kept repeating in his mind. Could the monster really be a Basilisk? It did fit the profile he had made for the monster except one thing. Basilisk killed, their eyes didn't petrify their victims, and their poison certainly didn't either. He was so deep in his thoughts, his body left on autopilot that he didn't notice the cabinet door flung open. All he knew was that suddenly Mrs Cole was coming towards him, or rather towards someone behind him, just like she had done years ago.

Her eyes never even glanced at Harry, but he knew it was his fault. Had he lost control? Was Tom going to be punished again? Tom never lost control anymore; it had to be his fault. Please don't bring the priest. Tom run! He screamed in his mind, but his lips wouldn't move. What if she was going to send Tom away? He couldn't live without Tom. Tom was his! No one could have him. This was his fault. He would not let Tom get punished for something he had done, not again! With this decided he was finally able to push the fear aside, Mrs Cole now only a few feet away.

"He didn't do it Ma'am!" Harry told her, unaware of his surroundings. "He didn't! It was me!"

She gave no inclination of hearing him. "Ma'am! Ask miss Martha! She knows it isn't him! Please! Leave him alone!"

Suddenly Mrs Cole form changed into a plain looking tomb with Tom's name written on it. But Harry didn't seem surprised or even recognise the transfiguration taking place. To him it was as if it had been there the entire time, Mrs Cole immediately forgotten

"Tom?" He whispered desperately. The raw emotion in his voice shocked his classmates and forced the professor into action. Throwing himself between Harry and tombstone. Transforming the Bogart into a clear and beautiful full moon. But Harry didn't see it; he was trapped with in himself. The image of Tom's tomb still hunting him. It was an uncomfortable silence in the room, but again Harry remained oblivious to it. Dead, dead, dead "Tom….."

Harry was still in a faint haze as the class ended, only vaguely aware of Malfoy's close proximity. But for once he actually appriciated it, not that it gave him comfort but it did keep other students away. Just before Malfoy had come up to him a girl from the class had tried to offer him comfort, and with Malfoy close by the chances of that happening again was very slim. He did not need nor want anyone's pity. It was just a Bogart, he had already faced one the previous year, and Tom was fine. He knew it, Tom was fine and surely Mrs Cole wouldn't be able to torment him anymore, even if she, against all odds, was still among the living. Tom would be an adult wizard now, all he had to do was find him.

At dinner Harry received a few valentine cards from girls he had been introduced to at the New Years Eve ball, however short the conversations had been with an attention craving Pandora by his side. Ignoring them all he turned his attention to the food on his plate, eating in silence until Perkins gleefully called out that Harry and Malfoy had both gotten a card from the eldest Preweet girl. While Harry could care less Malfoy was practically fuming.

"And mother wants me to marry her." He informed Harry disgusted. "she has no class at all."

Harry didn't even bother to comment instead he stood up and left. Leaving Perkins to go through his cards and an offended Malfoy behind. He really needed to find Tom, and soon!

Alone at last Harry headed straight to the library, hoping to find something he had missed about Tom in his previous searches.

Tbc……

Preview: Harry finally decides to go into the chamber.

I know it has been a while but I hope you all liked it. And please review this time, only 1 of my readers decided to do so on my last chapter! Please! It will make me write faster, and the HarryTom confrontation is close!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Fifteen. –

Time seemed to have fly by in an almost inhuman speed. The mandrakes were almost fully grown and soon the petrified students would be back. No more attacks had occurred, though it seemed to matter little to the student population as the attacks had been months apart, if anything it made the school atmosphere rather uncomfortable, in Harry's opinion, as the fear for attacks seemed to grow with length of time in between. Dumbledore's suspension, courtesy Malfoy Sr., didn't seem to help anyone either, except some Slytherin students who took great enjoyment in the event. Truthfully Harry was a bit unnerved, and perhaps even upset, by the disappears of another fragment of his past.

It was late morning and most students had already left the Great Hall when a small group of Gryffindors led by Rondald Wealsey stood in front of him by the Slytherin table looking both extremely nervous and angry.

"What do you want, blood traitor?" Malfoy asked, with disgust in his tone.

"I promise I will make sure she doesn't tell anyone." The Weasley told Harry quietly with a mix of desperation and hatred in his tone and eyes, ignoring the blond completely. "Potter, please, give her back."

"As if I would need a Wealsey to keep someone quiet." Harry bated, wondering whom he was supposed to have taken this time.

"You have no reason to do this to her. She is a pureblood." He hissed. "Give my sister back to me." His voice softened as he suddenly pleaded with him, surprising Harry with his unusual self-restraint.

"The she-weasel is missing?" Malfoy smirked. "How sad."

"If you aren't the heir, then open the chamber so I can get in and save her."

"Maybe she just wanted to be alone." Harry suggested disinterested.

"SHE DIDN'T" His self-restraint had finally slipped.

"Have you even noticed that she has been possessed at times." Harry asked annoyed. "I have nothing to do with this. But if there is a Basilisk in the chamber do you really think you can do anything to save her or that she is even alive."

"I have to try!" He hissed through clenched teeth, apparently not hearing the first statement.

"Then go to a professor. I won't risk my life for anyone." Harry told him as he stood up, leaving the hall.

"Not even Tom?" Stopping in mid-stride Harry turned around, power and anger burning stronger then anyone had even seen before, upon hearing Weasley's words. Locking eyes with is year-mate Harry took a step closer. The Gryffindor paled slightly but stood his ground, swallowing nervously as Harry moved to whisper in his ear.

"You don't know me, and you know nothing about him. Mention him to me again and I will make the heir's action seem like child play."

With that he left, not noticing McGonagoll's terrified expression as she watched him disappear, practically seeing the young Voldemort walking by his side. "Harry Potter" She whispered under her breath, confusing the few professors that had remained.

After leaving the Great Hall he headed straight for the chamber. Regardless to what he had said he needed to save the girl, if not Hogwarts would close and that he could not allow. It didn't take long before he was sliding down the pipe.

Reaching its end he was greeted by absolutely nothing. There were no marvellous lanterns lighting an exquisite corridor, or any light at all, only pit-black darkness. Muttering a simple lightening charm his eyes were greeted by slimy, dark walls, forming a long tunnel. "This must be under the lake…." Harry thought out loud as he began to follow it. "brilliant…."

The tunnel was so dark that, even with help of the charm, he could only see a little distance ahead. His shadow on the wet walls looked monstrous in the wandlight. As he walked cautiously forwards his words to Weasley suddenly repeated themselves in his mind. He would have to be very careful, observant to any kind of movements that were not his own. A basilisk would be a dangerous foe, he would have to trust in his ability to speak its tongue to survive if he came in contact with it and remember to keep his eyes closed.

The tunnel was quiet as the grave, the first unexpected sound was a loud crunch coming from beneath his feet as he stepped on a rat's skull. Harry lowered his wand to look at the floor and saw that it was littered with small animal bones, he hoped the girl hadn't shared their fate yet. Rounding a dark bend in the tunnel Harry could see the outline of something huge and curved, lying across the tunnel. It wasn't moving.

His heart started beating just a little bit faster as he tried talking to it, while slowly moving closer with closed eyes. It didn't reply, being so close he could feel it he fearfully allowed his eyes to open. Nothing happened, he allowed the light from his wand to wander over the huge form. Now close enough he could easily recognise it for what it was, a gigantic, 20-feet, shed snakeskin. It seemed the two Gryffindors had been right, he mused as he took in the poisonous-green-skin in front of him before continuing his task.

The tunnel turned, turned and turned yet again. Every nerve in Harry's body was tingling with a mix of excitement and fear. And then, at last, as he crept around another bend, he saw a solid wall ahead on which two entwined serpents were craved, their eyes set with great, glinting emeralds. His throat was dry as he approached, they were truly magnificent but there was also something unnerving about them.

Taking a deep breath his hissed at them, using the same words he had used to gain entrance before. The serpents parted as the wall cracked open, the halves slid smoothly out of sight, and Harry cautiously took a step inside.

**Tbc…..**

**Sorry it has taken so long to update! Please forgive me! **

**Now, what do you all think should happen in the chamber? I haven't written it yet, but I have a few idées… I hope you will enjoy it and that you have enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to review!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Sixteen. – Tom's journal

The found himself standing at the end of a very long and dimly lit chamber. Towering stone pillars entwined with more craved serpents rose to support a ceiling lost in darkness, casting long black shadows through the odd, greenish gloom that filled the place. He stood listening to the chilling silence, using all his senses, trying to detect any kind of movement or noise but found none.

With his wand still drawn he moved forwards between the serpentine columns. Every careful step echoing loudly off the shadowy walls. He kept his eyes narrowed ready to clamp them shut at any second. The hollow eye sockets of the stone serpents following his every move, every sigh, every breath, as he moved around among them. Then he finally drew level with the last pair of pillars, a large statue high as the chamber itself loomed into view, standing against the back wall.

He had to crane his neck to look into the giant face above; it was ancient and monkey-like, with long thin beard that fell almost to the bottom of the wizard's sweeping stone robes, where two enormous grey feet stood on the smooth chamber floor. Even without having seen his painting it would have been impossible for him to mistake the statue's identity. In front of him stood Salazar Slytherin. Between the feet, face down, lay a small black-robed figure with flaming red hair.

Still completely intone with his surroundings Harry hurried his pace, to reach the girl faster. Turning the girl over he noticed that her eyes were shut, ruling out petrification. Moving his fingers to her neck he tried to find a pulse. Still alive, she was still alive. Letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding he looked up from the girl. His eyes landed on a black book a few feet away. He looked back down at the girl, trying to make her stir to life a few more times before curiousity got the better of him. Standing up he walked over to the book and picked it up.

He had barely even touched it before his eyes widened in surprise, he had seen this book, no, not book, journal, before. And not just seen it but bought it, ordered the small engraving in the right corner. TMR. This was the gift he had bough but never got the chance to give Tom before he had been brought to this time. This was Tom's birthday present.

"How strange." A distantly familiar voice stated behind him. "You find the journal more interesting then the girl."

"This is Tom's journal." Harry informed its owner without even turning around.

"You speak as of you know me." The voice replied amused. "Has she told you about me?"

Harry's eyes widened at this and before he could stop himself he twirled around to look at the person behind him. He was greeted by the sight of a tall, black-haired boy leaning against the nearest pillar, watching him with a curious glint in his eyes. He was strangely blurred around the edges, as though Harry was looking at him through a misted window. But there was no mistaking him.

"Tom…" whispered Harry, a smile threatening to take over his face. "Pandora said… I… You're here."

"I am, and you must be the Slytherin boy, she mentioned, that could speak the tongue?" Tom asked in a conversational tone, as if discussing the weather.

"You don't recognise me…" Harry summoned disappointed. "You have to remember me. From cradle to grave, remember?"

"Where did you hear that?" he didn't sound angry but his eyes narrowed. "Who are you?"

"Tom..." He whispered, momentarily taken back by the tone before he shook his head. "You have hardy aged at all… what are you?"

"A memory" said Tom, quietly. "Preserved in a diary for fifty years."

"A memory." Echoed Harry, confused. "how… how can you be standing here?"

"Ah, that question has a very interesting answer. " Looking very pleased Tom gestured towards the she-Weasley. "It's thanks to her. Because she opened her heart and spilled all her secrets to an invisible stranger."

"I don't understand…"

"The diary. My diary, as you said. It has a very special meaning to me; it is only fare for it to play an important roll in all of this. Little Ginny has been writing in it for months and months. Telling me all her pitiful worries and woes; how her brothers tease her, how she had to come to school with second-hand robes…"

"You aren't my Tom." Harry whispered disappointed.

"Your Tom?" He said with a cold, shrilling laugh.

"But still, he made you and everything he did had to be perfect. He must have placed memories about me in the diary. If for nothing else, I was a big part of his life until I disappeared." Harry said, mostly to himself, but it caused Tom's laughter to cease. "Look closely, look at my eyes, at my scar." he brushed his hair to the side to give Tom full view of his famed scar. "… just look."

"Harry…" Tom remembered, whispering the name carefully as if saying it out loud would make him disappear.

"Yes" He confirmed, not able to stop a small smile from forming.

"You left me." Tom said, his voice was confused, slightly doubtful and childlike.

"I never wanted to leave." Harry told him quickly, fearing what would come next. "I tried to find a way back… "

Tom said nothing, just looked at him with an unreadable expression on his face.

"I would have asked Dumbledore… but… he claims my destiny is here."

"Destiny?" Tom spat, he looked angry but for once Harry couldn't tell who or what the anger was directed at.

"To kill Voldemort." Harry told him, neither his tone nor expression showing any of his feelings or thoughts on the subject. "I didn't want to come here."

"Dumbledore brought you though time to murder m- someone?" Tom asked sarcastically.

"Apparently I was born in the time." Harry said uncomfortably. "He killed my parents, tried to kill me as a baby."

"No…. No."

"I don't care." Harry told him, confused by the quiet whisper. "When he tried to kill me I was somehow sent back in time, to you. And now you're here. All we have to do now is bring the girl back and then we'll ask Dumbledore to enrol you in school again."

"No." Tom told him, looking troubled. "It's not that easy. For every second the girl grows weaker and I stronger. I'm using her energy to live, a life for a life."

"No." Harry shook his head. "You are no murderer, Tom."

"I am." He replied, calmly. "Sometimes it's necessary."

"No." Harry denied. "I have known you my whole life. You wouldn't kill anyone."

"How did you figure out the location of the entrance?" He asked, remembering how much time he himself had been forced to spend searching before finding it and the entrance Harry had used was not the one meant for the heir, but the monster.

"The girl…" He remembered before thinking up an excuse. "No, that was an accident. She was there when the basilisk…"

"A sacrifice was needed to create this journal… to separate a part of my soul." He told him, watching Harry's reaction carefully. The younger boy's eyes grew wide… confused, hurt and disappointed.

"Why?"

"Immortality." He replied, as if the answer should have been obvious. "Power."

Harry didn't say anything for little over a minute, just stared at him.

"I don't care." The response was sudden and unexpected. "If it had to happen for you to be with me, so be it."

Tom looked surprised, Harry never said anything about his… more sadistic activities in the past. But he couldn't imagine Harry ever forgive murder. He should have known Harry would forgive him anything, he mused to himself with a small, almost affectionate, smile growing on his lips.

"I will talk with Dumbledore." Harry's voice could barely even be called a whisper, his eyes refusing to look at him. "If I agree to change guardian he will let you in."

"You don't know…" Tom realised, but Harry either didn't hear him or wasn't interested in what he meant.

"I don't know if you were caught last time or not… it would explain why I can't find your older self, but considering who I am and the fact that he wants me to trust him… I should work…" Harry told him, not making much sense at all.

"Harry…"

"It will work." Harry told him firmly, forcing himself to look at Tom. "I'm the-boy-who-lived, he needs me."

Tbc….


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Seventeen. – Meeting

Stepping into the office Harry was not surprised to find Dumbledore reinstated, he had even counted on it. The old wizard looked very troubled and older then Harry had ever seen him as he watched the two boys enter together.

"I see I was right all those years ago, Tom." He stated, sounding both sad and disappointed. "I take it Ms Weasley is no longer with us." It wasn't a question.

"No, professor, she is not." Tom agreed, Harry looking at the floor in shame.

"Yet you dare come up here to see me." He sounded very tired and ancient as he spoke.

"Harry is willing to make a deal with you, on my behalf."

Dumbledore nodded and looked at the other teen. "Harry?"

"If you let Tom return to Hogwarts, as a student, I will break all contact with Pandora and officially request to be placed under my aunt's guardianship."

"Harry, if you don't mind waiting outside, I would like a word with Tom, alone."

"Professor-"

"I assure I will bring him no harm and I shall bring you back in shortly. You have my word." Dumbledore promised, his voice surprisingly kind and reassuring.

As soon as Harry stepped out from the office Tom rose an eyebrow at the current headmaster.

"You have not told him who I am."

"No, I have not. It would break him to learn what you grew to become. That you once tried to take his life."

"You care for him." Tom replied surprised.

"He was always a good boy. While darker then Lily and James would have hoped perhaps, but I can still see his parents in him. I see hope."

"Did you know he was going to become **my** Harry when he was born? That he would be taken from his parents?" Dumbledore couldn't tell if the curiosity was honest or mocking.

"This is not what I wanted to speak with you of." Dumbledore informed him sharply. "I will be willing to honour Harry's deal if you add to it."

"And what do you want from me?"

"An unbreakable vow."

Outside the office Harry stood patiently, waiting for the door to open again, knowing Tom would share whatever Dumbledore wanted with him later. Surprisingly McGonagall came rushing past him a few minutes later, entering the headmaster's office giving Harry a sad and slightly worried look before disappearing through the door.

It took almost half an hour before Harry was allowed inside again. He glanced nervously at Tom, but he gave nothing away, then at the headmaster who now wore a relieved smile. "As you can see Tom is fine." He pointed out. "Now, do I have your word? You will cut all ties with your life in the past if I allow Tom to re-enter as a student?"

"Ye-" he started to answer without a thought before stopping himself. "Not with Tom, everything and everyone else, yes. You have my word."

He fully expected Dumbledore to try to negotiate but instead he simply nodded. "Of course. But you will no longer have contact with Pandora Malfoy or try to contact any of your past friends?"

"I will not intentionally seek it, but I attend the same social functions at times, the Malfoy's annual ball for example. It would be impossible for me to ignore them completely." He replied, sounding far older than he was.

"You are under no circumstances speak from your life before you arrived in this time period of your old life, excluding Tom." Dumbledore told him firmly. "Everyone will only know you as Harry Potter, son of Lily and James Potter. The-boy-who-lived. If you agree with this I will enrol Tom as soon as possible."

"That is acceptable." He agreed reluctantly and he glanced over at Tom who seemed annoyed by the on going conversation and the fact that they spoke about him as if he wasn't there. And in some ways, perhaps he wasn't.

"From tomorrow you will no longer be the ward of Pandora Malfoy but Petunia and Vernon Dursley. And Tom will once again be a member of Slytherin house."

"What about the school? It won't close?" Tom interrupted, reminding them of the opening of Slytherin's secret chamber.

"It will be taken care of, I do however expect you two to either kill or send the Basilisk away."

"You knew all along." Tom accused, slightly surprised. "You knew what kind of monster it was."

"Ever since Myrtle's death, the cause of death was clear but the school preferred your version. Now, you will be joining Hogwarts as a possible transfer student for the rest of the year Tom, and after summer you will be sorted and start classes once again. I'm afraid I do not know which year you should be in?"

"Fifth, I want to start in my fifth." Tom replied firmly. "Technically I am in my sixth, but I have things I need to catch up on. Surely things must have happened in fifty years…"

Tbc… Sorry it's not longer but I have a huge test I'm studying for right now. Hopefully I will have another chapter for you all next week!


	19. Chapter 19

Epilogue

Sitting by the Slytherin table Harry watched with almost lifeless eyes as Tom entered the Great Hall, ignoring the whispers as he walked between the tables. Tom was wearing a smile, he looked exited, but Harry could easily see he was faking. He could only assume that Dumbledore knew as well from the slightly worried expression on his face, as he glanced over at the boy by his side. Harry saw Tom trying to catch his eye but he pretended not to notice.

Pandora had been the same as always when they met, but then again, only a year had passed for her due to the potion she had taken. For Tom a lot more time had passed, and he had changed, he could easily see it during the short confrontations they had shared so far.

The hall quieted down quickly as they saw the headmaster turning around to face the seated students. His voice seemed far away as he introduced Tom to the rest of them, Tom seemed distant too, in Harry's opinion. Tom's eyes were firmly placed on Harry almost the entire time. But Harry hadn't noticed, nor did until Tom was standing behind him, clearly wanting Harry to make room for him.

It was almost on reflex Harry ordered Malfoy to move, to make room for Tom. This seemed to please him; it appeared Tom took great pleasure in seeming the young Malfoy being ordered around on his behalf. Perhaps it was his dislike for Pandora that made him enjoy it so, Harry mused briefly.

"Are you going to ignore me, Harry?" Tom asked when Harry hadn't said a word to him or anyone else, not even to the glaring Malfoy boy, after ordering the move.

"I'm not ignoring you, I have other things on my mind." He replied, surprising the other Slytherins who were used to Harry ignoring all of them most of the time.

"Aren't you even going to introduce me?"

"Dumbledore already did it."

"Harry?" Tom asked, he sounded confused and a little disappointed.

"You have never been able to fool me" Harry told him, a small smile creping up on his lips. "so stop it."

"You're Tom." Malfoy stated as if he finally understood something important, even a bit awed. "You are Harry's Tom."

"Harry's Tom?" He asked amused, but if it was because of the label he had gotten or the use of Harry's first name he couldn't tell.

"Well, Harry" Tom began, stretching the name, giving the said boy his full attention. "how have you been?" The words 'without me' added themselves completely naturally to the statement in Harry's ears.

"Lonely and bored." He stated simply, he had always been a boy of few words around others but he was liked anyway. Tom on the other hand had always played the role of social golden boy while at the magic school.

"You haven't changed." He told him, giving him the first honest smile since he entered the Great Hall, placing his arm around Harry in an almost protective manner, like he used to do.

"You have though." Harry told him, straight to the point, making Tom's eyes narrow slightly.

"We will talk about that later." Tom informed him sharply.

After leaving the Great Hall Tom dragged Harry with him in the opposite direction of the dungeons, stopping in front of a plain wall, walking back and forth in front of it a few times, without saying a word, before a door magically appeared.

Stepping inside Harry was surprised to see a small comfortable room, filled with solely with muggle furniture and a big comfortable couch.

"We need to talk." Tom told him, already moving towards the sofa. Harry followed his lead and laid down on it, placing his head on Tom's lap, they hadn't sat like that for years but right then it just seemed to fit. They needed to be close to each other.

No one said a word to the other, but Tom soon started to draw his fingers through Harry's unruly hair with a small smile on his lips, not even seeming aware of his hands movements.

"I looked everywhere for you, refused to believe you had just vanished." He confided quietly.

"If I had been given a choice I would never have left." Harry told him softly. "I have looked everywhere for you since I got here. But you too have completely vanished." Then with a lighter tone he added "But we'll have all summer together, you can tell me everything that has happened to you since I... disappeared and I will tell you."

"I will be staying with Dumbledore this summer, where he can keep a close eye on me." Tom informed him, his voice not betraying a single thought on the subject, but the sudden stop in his hand movement revealed his irritation and anger before he once again tangled his hand in Harry's hair. "It's gotten longer…" he muttered, not sure if he was telling Harry or himself.

After that no more words were exchanged, they just sat there. Taking comfort in the first true human contact they had had since Harry had been pulled through time.

The End.

Now, I have been getting fewer and fewer reviews on the last few chapters I have poster so before I start working on the sequal I want to know it there is still an interest for it. Please, review and let me know, alright?


	20. Sequel

Wow I'm sorry! I won't doubt you again! It seems you do have an interests, a great interest actually, in this fic. Which by the way makes me a very, VERY, happy writer but please, PLEASE, kept sending reviews as you read. It takes us writers hours to write new chapters, the least you can do if spare a few seconds and let us know our efforts are appreciated. Now, THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!

Oh, and the sequel is up. Just so you all know. It's called "Pulled from a memory", just click on to my profile and you will find it there!


End file.
